


「toruka」姐姐

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969
Summary: 泥塑注意！





	「toruka」姐姐

姐姐的手指真的太细了吧。

让弟弟盯着他自己扩张吧，四根手指塞进去都不怎么样的，要手指撑开。

姐姐是一个哭唧唧的说要吃大肉棒都不违和的神奇的人了。弟弟一开始还要撩他问他想要什么，发现他毫无羞耻心说出了鸡巴或者肉棒之后简直悲伤：操，你都不害羞的啊！

姐姐在床上什么都讲得出口，最后反而是弟弟听不下去把他嘴堵上了，用团起来的短袖T恤堵的，做完拿下来之后姐姐脸红红的，下巴感觉要脱臼了，恶狠狠的骂弟弟混蛋，弟弟亲亲他的鼻尖给他揉下巴。

弟弟：那没办法嘛你再乱说我就射了。

姐姐：山下亨你个废物。

弟弟插进去之后，拉着他的手去摸，细细的中指自觉的绕在了根部，姐姐笑嘻嘻的夸他好粗哦。

 

躲在试衣间里扑到刚进来的弟弟身上也很可爱的，钻进厚厚的牛仔外套里跟弟弟接吻，手指细细的很容易就钻进胯下了，把弟弟弄硬了就跑掉了去找别人玩了。

同样的狭小空间还有洗手间的隔间，跪在地上给弟弟口的姐姐，姐姐本来就小脸尖下巴高歡骨，口的时候简直看上去可怜兮兮，两腮上的皮肤都不够用了似的绷着，舌头就很会舔。弟弟没有很凶巴巴的往他喉咙里捅，只是玩着他的头发丝轻轻扶着他的头。

本来就舔的蛮开心的，结果弟弟就突然变坏，射的时候拔出来弄他一脸，姐姐疯狂爆粗口，鼻尖上还有精液在往下滴的时候嘴里骂的是fuck u。

 

车震也很适合的，在汽车电影院，放一部很老的西部片，弟弟竟然还认真看，姐姐嫌无聊跪在副驾驶座上弓着腰趴下去给他咬，头发乱糟糟的，有一些就垂下来戳在耻毛里，姐姐手太细但是够长，握住是没问题的，就是手又凉又硬搞得人并不爽。

但是主要是用嘴也无所谓，吞吞吐吐的时候手就只是松垮垮的握着隨便撸几下，然后姐姐脸颊的皮真的看起来很薄，脸又小，就很容易被撑到，腮帮子鼓着一块，还偏着头看弟弟，周围挺黑，才能看见他眼睛亮亮的。

被射很多，然后嘴角流下来一点，用手掌侧下方那个位置很粗糙的蹭掉了，嘴里的肯定是咽掉的，咽下去之后还张嘴给弟弟看，发出很傻的“啊——”声。

直男山下亨：好了都看见胃了。

开车回去，姐姐因为自己被撩起来了就很难受，一路上都在尬撩，然后在车库就被按在车前盖上干了。腿很勉强卡住保险杠才没往下滑，干完被弟弟抱上去的，电梯里还碰见了带着孩子的阿姨，阿姨跟一脸疑惑的小孩子说：啊，这个小哥哥生病啦，生病了才要让人抱着呀，你生病了爸爸妈妈也要抱着你的呀。

阿姨和小孩子出了电梯之后，姐姐就搂着弟弟脖子没完没了喊爸爸。

弟弟：再闹就把你扔出去了哦。  
姐姐：爸爸讨厌。  
……  
弟弟：爸爸没你这个儿子。

 

到家被剥光了洗澡，膝盖和小腿磕青了好多块，揪着弟弟耳朵骂他不是人，弟弟：真太冤枉了。洗完就腻腻歪歪睡觉觉，姐姐睡前是需要给家里打电话的，弟弟还要去跟姐姐家人说两句，还被说谢谢照顾姐姐什么的。

挂掉视频就倒在床上亲，弟弟：亲一下可以，干是绝对不干了，想都不要想，会死的。

姐姐鼓着嘴去关掉了灯，睡觉睡觉，不好好睡觉会变成丑八怪的。


End file.
